the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: A Late Night
is the twelfth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Inside Group Outside Group Timeline 12 AM: *The town of Albertson has a dark history. One hundred years ago, a man named Franklin Severage lived in the ancient town of Albertson. He was a pagan, who murdered many and held demonic rituals. Often sacrificing his victims. However, he was caught and sentenced to hanging. Upon standing, with his head in the noose, he cursed the city of Albertson. That in one hundred years his demonic practices will be unleashed upon you all. The rope was then pulled, and that was the end of him. *The curse activates and the town reaches eternal darkness. Demons known as "Shadows" began walking the streets a day later. Invisible barriers also cut off all exits from the town. *The Inside Group finds themselves locked inside their office building, with no phone reception. Nuno buys time playing Solitaire, before they split up into two groups to explore the building. *The Outside Group hears noises from a construction zone and investigates it. They then come face to face with a shadow, as Caleb cuts his finger when he tries to grab a tool. *The Outside Group tries to run away, but Emma tries to threaten the shadow and is grabbed by it and pulled to the darkness. The others try to pull her back, but the Shadow is too strong and Emma is devoured by the darkness. *The Inside Group searches for supplies. They find a flashlight and cleaning equipment. * Steve begins to argue with his group about dealing with Shadows. Noah leads them to the suburban area, where Dakota and Nicholas begin arguing with him. * The Outside Group checks out houses, and Nicholas investigates a dark room and is pulled in by a Shadow. However, he is rescued by Caleb and Erica. * Dakota shoves Caleb into the Shadow, but it cannot pull him because he is too fat. Caleb breaks free and the group escapes. * Caleb falls on top of Steve and hurts him, but Erica rolls Caleb off. 1 AM: *Steve recovers from his pain. Dakota finds a piece of broken metal to use as a weapon. *The heating goes off in the office building, causing the Inside Group to become colder. They also hear loud noises from upstairs, and their radio goes off when put near the wall to the next room. *The Outside Group investigates houses. Noah finds a spider and Dakota stabs it. Noah also finds a piece of smelly feces. *Dakota kicks a door down and is attacked by a shadow. Nicholas burns the curtains with a hot light bulb to start a fire. It fails to harm the Shadow, as the darkness devours Dakota. *The Inside Group investigates the nearby room, as they hear creaking on the floorboards. The radio's static begins going wild. *The Outside Group checks out a bathroom, and finds a torn note of a dying survivor. Erica is then forcefully shoved face-first into an unflushed used toilet by a force. They pull her out, but a Shadow appears as the room darkens. *Purry investigates the nearby room and meets a Shadow, which grabs her and begins to pull her into the darkness. Purry is devoured by the darkness as Andrew shouts bye to her. Trivia *This is the first season to go by hours instead of weeks or months. *This season has by far the biggest cast, with 23 people. Category:After the Dark